


Four-Way Harem~

by Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer



Series: The Despair-Inducing Fanfic Project [4]
Category: GJ部 | GJ Club
Genre: Cringe, F/M, Fluff, Harem, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer
Summary: Mao, Megumi, Shion, and Kirara all sat in the couch and ate, thinking about Kyouya, who was sitting on a chair, reading a light novel.He was cute after all, but none of them could openly admit they were all crushing on him.





	Four-Way Harem~

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins our harem...  
> Ship: Kyouya Shinomiya x Pretty Much Everyone  
> Type: A Fluffy Harem, with A Touch of Rivalry  
> WARNING: Everyone is OOC(Out of Character) and this chapter is short

"Nee, Kyoro!" 

As Kyouya Shinomiya, the world's most average boy, stepped out of his classroom after dismissal, he was surprised to see someone bump into his chest. And that someone was none other than Mao Amatsuka, who, other than being his upperclassman, was also the president of his club, and the person who had probably also planned to kidnap him into the club.

"Hi, Kyoro!" she said happily. "Come on! To the club, because everyone is waiting!!"

That was his normal day. Go to his GJ club(thank you, Mao), read light novels, eat a few snacks, watch Shion play chess and "discover" stuff, drink Megumi's tea, listen to Mao's ridiculous statements. All of that was absurd, but normal After quite a bit of time, they finally reached the clubroom. 

 _Why...?_ Mao thought to herself. _Why...is my heart beating so fast? Could it be No! I'm not in love with Kyouya Shinomiya. He is my underclassman! This is ridiculous...now I want to hug him_...

"K-Kyoro?" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "I-I..." She was at a loss for words. "You know, why don't you tell me in the clubroom?" he suggested. "O-Okay."  
_Normal, that's Mao alright_ , Kyouya thought to himself. _That's out typical, tiny, tsundere president._

"Oh, hey, Kyouya! Hello, onee~chan." Megumi Amatsuka, Mao's little yet taller sister came from behind the kitchen and smiled, which made Kyouya's heart flutter a little. Kyouya and Mao sat down at the table after grabbing a few mangas and light novels. "So what did you want to talk about?" Oh, um... I just wanted to ask a favour of you." "Like...?"

 _Oh god, like what? What did I want to do again? I need to tell him now, or_... "I made tea!" Megumi called out. She came in with steaming cups of tea, and set them down on the table before leaving to make more cups of tea, the girl she was. "Um..." Mao stuttered.  _remember_ _remember_ _remember_ _remember_ _remember_ "Oh, um... Prez? Earth to-" "I'm fine, thank you very much!" "N-No, um... I think I know what you;re trying to say." He led he over to a corner, where, after an awkward silence and a blush forming across his face, he hugged her. 

Fast forward fifteen seconds. Kyouya let go, and Mao was practically dying now. "Haah...what was that for?!" She bit him, and he screamed. After calming down, Mao sat on the couch. "I... I couldn't hug Kyoro." she said to herself. "Kyoro hugged  _me_."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAAAY WHY SO CRINGEY


End file.
